Betrayal
by sinner316
Summary: Part 22 in the Canal Pleasures series! Sebastian's away, again, but this time he sends someone in to occupy his sister's time while he's away. Clary/OC (Liam). I hope you guys are enjoying this one shots! Please read and review! I own nothing. Happy reading!


Clary layed on her back, biting her tongue against the moans threatening to escape her lips. How much torture was he expecting her to take in one night? She pulled on her shackles as a shock of arousal tingled in her groin. The moan escaped from her unwillingly and she cringed. Disgusted with herself for showing him that he had so much power over her still.

Clary looked to the shackle, binding her to the bedpost, a tear slipping over her cheek. _He's always had this power over me,_ she thought to herself. She pulled again at the shackle as if this time the outcome would be different. What's the definition of insanity again, she wondered.

You would think that she would be used to restraints by now. Day in and day out she was shackled, tied, or some how bound to this object or that one. For some reason her tormentors insisted she be chained. Why, she never knew. Where would she go if she somehow escaped? She imagined the restraints were more symbolic of her new role in this place- a slave. The chains reminding her that she had no freedom and served her brother and his minions.

And here she was again, shackled to a bed once more, the weight of her captor's body nestled against her left side. She knew this strong, chiseled body lying against her. She had once fell into a mad spiral with him, claiming him as her lion. The whole thing disgusted her now, how could she have let things get so bad?

His arm possessively pressed down on her chest, trapping her beneath him as he trailed the pads of his fingers across her naked breast. His fingers trailed lightly, drawing patterns into her flesh, leaving tiny goosebumps in his wake. Enjoying the puckering of her aroused nipple, he'd use his thumb and index finger to gently squeeze the nub causing a rush of fresh arousal to swell inside her groin. When the nub would tighten to his satisfaction, he would stop his teasing until the nipple once again flattened atop her breast.

Liam licked his lips in hunger. His flirtation with her breasts had been going on for about an hour now. He knew he could keep going and going, if he had the mind to do it. He was enjoying the power he had over his kitten's body; he had the power to pull the gasps and moans from her small, feminine mouth, willingly or unwillingly.

Hearing news that Sebastian was again leaving for a while, Liam reminded him that his naughty, little sister could not be trusted with her own care while he was away. Sebastian quickly agreed and ordered that his sister was to be kept, locked in a room, shackled to the bed and only he was allowed to give express permission for the individuals seeking access to her. Liam had made sure that he was one of the lucky bastards to gain access to the bound, beautiful woman now at the court's mercy. Liam was granted that liberty, with a chuckle and a slap on the back from Sebastian.

Liam grinned to himself; this was his night to have her all to himself, doing depraved things to her body… worshipping it, enslaving it. He thought fondly of how the night had began. He hadn't wasted any time with her. There was no need for pleasantries of foreplay; she was _his._

He stalked into the room, closing the door slowly, taking in her naked and ready form on the bed. Her chest was heaving with the dreadful anticipation that came with someone opening that door. She made no move to look and see how the trespasser was, nor did her make himself known. She would know soon enough.

He came into the room slowly, stopping once his knees hit the foot of the bed, jarring the bed and making Clary gasp, her nerves nearly splintering with anxiety. He smoothed his hands over her legs, rubbing her thighs in slow circles, easing her discomfort and watching her come like jelly in his grasp.

He knew what he had wanted and went after it, beginning with her pussy. He worked his pussycat, getting her ready for him and there big night. Liam sniggered to himself as he remembered how easily she became like putty in his hands earlier that night. Neither one of them had spoken a word to each other. Liam had helped himself to her, manipulating her body to his liking, making her orgasm four times earlier that night. He swelled up with male pride as he looked at the lovely, naked form of his pouting kitten lying next to him. She was really adorable when she pouted.

It was like a silent game to him, knowing that his betrayal had cut her deep and in retaliation, she no longer participated in their games they played together. Instead she had resigned to playing the passive lover and wanted him to work her hard to cum for him. Well, she had another thing coming- he loved a challenge. He grinned to himself, clearly he had one that challenge.

Closing his eyes, he remembered each orgasm like he was still there, firing her up between her legs. He remembered first beginning with his expert fingers, sliding into her cunt, the walls of her vagina immediately recognizing him, contracting in want. _Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought,_ he remembered thinking, smiling to himself. He watched as his pussycat bit her lower lip against the slow embers burning in her groin. Her muscles began twitching underneath him and he licked his lips as he used his thumb to find her clitoris.

Clary drew in a large breath, her hips momentarily leaving the bed as he assaulted her thickening clit with his long, skilled fingers. _This is going to be harder than I thought_ , she thought, a small moan slipping from her lips. _He's going to get exactly what he wants from me. Bastard._

Liam forced his digits deeper within her still, hitting her g-spot repeatedly until Clary felt a release of her juices coating his fingers as she came around him. He stroked her pussy through her orgasm, bringing her gently back to him. Her eyes appeared glazed with arousal as she stared at him through hooded eyes, but still, nothing was said. He slid his fingers out slowly content with her first orgasm of the night, knowing that it wouldn't be her last by him.

Clary turned her head, disgusted as she saw him stick his fingers in his mouth to taste her, his eyes rolling in the back of his head in ecstasy. Her stomach soured as she heard him moan against his fingers in his mouth. She could see him behind her tightly closed eyelids. His hooded eyes raking in her aroused body as he sucked her juices between his fingers. It was a sight she had seen many times before, had aroused her just as many times. Now, it just made her want to throw up all of her stomach contents.

Liam closed his eyes against the arousing flavor of his kitten, laying trapped beneath him, a hand resting on her abdomen to keep her in place while he licked each digit clean of her cum. He had never tasted anything quite so intoxicatin. _Ambrosia,_ he thought, _nectar of the god's._ A little sweet, a little spicy, and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on that made her taste so unique; he wanted more. He glanced down at her pink, wet pussy and grinned hungrily, eyes flashing gold in the midst of his brown pools.

Clary could feel his hungry gaze on her and tried to close her legs, but the shackles held her down to the bed as well as his strong hand across her abdomen. Liam just snickered and lowered his head down, crawling up the bed and between her legs. He began delivering wet kisses along her thigh, alternating sides before he had finally worked his way up to his prize, her pink, wet pussy.

Her clit practically welcome him to her entrance, it's bulbed appearance just asking to be attended too. He nestled the little nub with his tongue and was rewarded with his kitten pressing her whole mound against his face, gasping with the nose against her. He inhaled deeply, arousal coursing through him as her smell radiated all around him.

With his giant hands, he opened her legs and parted her fold, so he could see into her. He spat into her, smiling when she squealed against him. He stuck his tongue inside her and began working her pussy with his mouth.

Clary's legs trembled immediately, his assault on her cunt sending her mind shattering into little pieces. She knew she couldn't hold back her screams and so she let them fly. He worked her so hard that her orgasm finally came, but when she went to scream, nothing came out, she was just straining against her bounds, mouth opened wide, tears leaving her eyes.

Liam made sure his tongue swept up every drop that left her pussy, not wanting to leave anything behind. He was hungry, hungry for her. He felt his pulsing cock, rock hard, digging into the mattress. He knew he was ready for the next phase of their coupling.

When he was satisfied that he had lapped up every ounce of her cream, he kissed her petals, in a silent thank you. Curious, he peaked over her mound and looked at her face, delighted by the beautiful tears sliding down her cheeks, her forehead slick with the sweat he put there, and her hair beautifully plastered to her face. She was the perfect picture of a post-coital woman, and he beamed with male pride that he had done this to her.

He slithered up her body slowly, dragging his cock teasingly across her pussy, trailing wet kisses up her abdomen; licking her naval like he knew she loved. He was rewarded with a twitch and a gasp from her mouth. He smiled and began running a path with his tongue on her chest. He dragged his tongue up her torso, in between the valleys of her breasts, and up her neck. He didn't stop until his face was directly above her's.

He smirked bringing his lips down on her's, but was met with placid lips, unwilling to move against his or part, when his tongue sought entrance into warm cavern. He grunted in annoyance and a little amusement at his kitten's display of disobedience.

 _Oh well,_ he thought, _I don't need her participation._ He began stroking his cock in between them, his head falling on her shoulder as he began to feel his own sparks of orgasm approaching. He quickly sank his member deep inside Clary's cunt, not waiting for her muscles to adapt before her began pumping her.

Clary bit her tongue as hard as she could to stifle the screams trying to burst out of her mouth. She tried to think of other things besides the massive cock in between her legs, nearly ripping her to shreds. She tried to picture that it was Jace inside her, but she knew he would never treat her so cruelly. Her eyes filled with tears once more as she thought about Jace and their last meeting together. She hadn't seen him since. She worried about him.

Clary was snatched from her thoughts when Liam once again started terrorizing her clitoris wanting her to cum with him. She did not disappoint him. They both climaxed together, their screams and moaning echoing off the stone walls of the room, the bed shaking under they combined orgasm.

"Again," Liam spoke the first words harshly, making a tingle run up Clary's spine. She prepared herself for his next abuse of her body, but was shocked when she felt her whole body being flipped on her back, Liam immediately penetrating her anus. He rode her fast and in fury.

Clary gripped onto the iron bars of the bed, giving her something to hold onto during his rampage. She felt his hand once again slip around her to her clit, knowing that was a very sensitive spot of her's. She came instantly around him, her stamina traitorously being ripped to shreds as he wore her out even more with every orgasm he plucked from her.

Liam came inside her, not more than a couple of minutes later. He continued to pump lazy strokes into her as he made sure every drop was safely deposited into her anus. When he was satisfied he flipped her over, not very gently, and collapsed next to her, his own strength and stamina on the edge of exhaustion. He was panting into her ear as he snuggled his massive body around the side of her's, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

He layed there for a while, his eyes closed, one leg over his kitten, a protective arm over her middle. _Mine,_ he thought possessively. He opened his eyes to look upon his beautiful pussycat, her head turned away from his. He smiled and looked down at her naked breasts. He loved her breasts, small and maliable.

He traced his fingers along her areola once in a while grazing the tops of her un-aroused nipples, making them perk up against his touch and leaving them again to wonder elsewhere across her breast. It wasn't sex, but the teasing still aroused him. He wondered how long he could tease his little kitty before it drove her crazy.

This is where they were, a whole hour later and his teasing ministrations were slowly eating away at Clary's resolve. The tingling at the top of her breasts were now having a phantom sensation in her groin, she just knew if she lifted her head and looked towards her cunt, she would see her own clitoris, shining traitorously back at her.

Wanting to kick things up a notch, Liam removes his fingers from Clary's breast and replaced them with his mouth. He sucked nearly all her breast into his mouth and with craftily honed skin, slowly let it recede out of his mouth. He stopped the sliding when nothing was left in his mouth but her nipple which he nestled between his teeth.

Clary gasped, "Liam!" before she could stop himself and this couldn't have made him happier.

"Oh, pussycat," he said letting her nipple go and nestling his face into the crook of her neck. "There you are, lover," he teased, sending his tongue out for little licks against her neck. "Are you done throwing your tantrum, pussycat. Ignoring me and pouting is really not a good look for you."

Clary snapped her head to his, her eyes burning emerald. "I am _not_ your lover, Liam," she said heatedly. She felt him slither his body on top of her, placing his hand on her other breast and tweaking the nipple with his fingers.

"Fine, whore then," he smiled, cheekily. "But you are _my whore,_ kitten."

He once again took her breast into his mouth and brought her nipple to a point, delighting in the moans coming from the petit woman beneath him.

He brought his mouth off her breast with a harsh popping noise and directed his attention back to her face. "Why don't you want to play anymore, kitten?" he asked, snaking his hand in between them and sticking two fingers just inside her folds.

Clary gasped against his finger, her heart racing with the pleasurable tingles that they brought. Through gritted teeth she replied, "You betrayed me Liam. _To him."_ She looked at Liam, her eyes shining with newly formed tears. "I wanted you Liam and in my own twisted way at the time, I even trusted you. But you were only in it for yourself, Liam."

Liam chuckled, "You're right, kitten," he said calmly. "I did do it for my own gain- your sweet, tight pussy." He said slowly pumping his fingers deeper and deeper into her canal, watching her as she tried to control her facial features against his teasing ministrations.

"I had to do something, pussycat," he said, trying to get her to see why he had to do it. "You were spreading your legs for anyone who tickled you wicked fantasies! I was supposed to be enough for you, dammit! _You're mine!"_ He spat and Clary could have sworn she saw a flash of gold in his dark brown eyes.

"Careful, Liam," she smirked, between moans, "Sebastian hears that you're beginning to think you own me and you may not live much longer."

Liam laughed, "I love it when you talk dirty to me, kitten." He stopped his fingers pumping into her cunt and pinched her throbbing clitoris between to iron strong fingers. Clary screamed in pain, her eyes overflowing with tears.

"Here's a little threat of my own, pussycat. One word from me and every one that you've ever loved, dies." When Clary looked at him, through her tear stained eye, confusion looking back at him. He continued, "That's right, I'm the one who coaxed Sebastian into keeping all your precious friends alive. I made him see all the fun he could have with them at your expense."

Liam removed his fingers from her sore clit and positioned himself at her entrance, cock ready in his hands, he teased her entrance with his tip, "You see, it was all a big game to me. Betraying you to Sebastian was my way of punishing you for betraying me. He told me how he was going to make you pay, beg him to put you out of your misery." He closed his eyes, stroking himself just outside her pussy. "They were my wet dreams every night. He told me to have my fun with you while I had you, saying you wouldn't be the same after he got through with you."

"I hate you," Clary whispered, her heart shattering into a million pieces, when would these mind games stop? She was so sick of being played the fool. But she supposed that was what fate had cruelly dealt her, to be their fool, their whore, their blow-up doll for whatever games of pleasure or pain they thought up for her.

Liam chuckled, "It's a good thing I don't need your love or your participation to make you cum, little girl. Tonight, I'm going to see how many times I can make you cum before you pass out from the exhaustion. My personal best with a woman is 13 times. Are you ready, pussycat?" Clary swallowed the lump in her throat, her mouth instantly drying with terror.

With one last smirk, Liam forced his cock into her cunt to the hilt, hissing against her muscles as the clenched tightly around his cock. He leaned over his body, his hands resting on the mattress on either side of her head as he pound her into the bed. It wasn't long before she was cumming around his shaft, but he didn't stop there. He kept pounding through her second, third, and even fourth orgasm of the night. He trudged on, letting her screams fuel the fire within him as he rocked his hips into her's at an alarming rate. Clary's screams and orgasms could be heard throughout the halls of the castle throughout the long night, silence descending once the sun broke the night once more.


End file.
